Naruto Ball Z
by Ajohrendt
Summary: After almost getting attacked by the villagers, Naruto is sent to a whole new universe in hopes for a better life (Naruto x Saiyan OC x ?)
1. chapter 1

**_Been a long time hasn't it well then mu creative juices have been flowing and now it is time for me to get back writing stories_** ** _Hopefully you all enjoy this first chapter and feel free to leave me tips on how you think I can inprove on this story_** ** _also I might take refrences from Dragonball Z abridged since it's hard to actuLly remember the whole series_** ** _I do not own Dragon Ball Z (abridged and Kai) or Naruto, please support the official release_**

8 years ago, the mighty and all powerful Kyuubi No Kitsune, the 9-tailed demon fox, was released from his previous Jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, thanks to a man in an Orange Mask calling himself Madara Uchiha. The Kyuubi wrecked havoc in Konhagakure, the Village hidden in the Leaves until the 4th Hokage sealed it away in a recently borned baby, but gave up his life to seal away the bijuu. This maybe similar to what you are familiar with, but Naruto's fate will change today!

Naruto Ball Z

Chapter 1

Travel to a New Home

The Truth Revealed

 **KONOHAGAKURE SHOPPING DISTRICT**

The street's of Konoha's own shopping district is bustling but we shall focus on a brother and sister who are currently visiting. "Sis," says the brother who has neck-length black hair and is wearing an orange scarf,a black shirt with a Red Ribbon symbol on the left side and jeans with a tear on the left leg, "Don't you think you think you've gotten enough clothes? Besides, we still need to save some money for food."

His younger sister, who is currently wearing a blue vest-skirt combo, grey jeans and brown shoes,(A/N: 18's clothes it's hard to explain her top) pushed some of her blonde hair back before playfully glaring at her brother. "Oh come on, don't complain 17, the doc did give you enhanced strength." She looked around for the next store to sho- I mean browse. (A/N: before ya complain, other authors did this first) "Besides it's not like we have a deadli-" Before she could finish a young boy, bout 8 of age with spiky blonde wearing a white shirt with a fire symbol on the front and jean shorts, rush past them in a frantic manner. "Sorry!" he called out to them before both of they get pushed aside by a group of villagers chasing the young blonde calling him a demon and yelling about "finishing what the 4th has started".

The siblings looked at each other before nodding and taking off into the air to go after the villagers and the young blonde.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was minding his own business earlier before a group of villagers noticed him before they began chasing him. The young blonde ran for his life, getting past other villagers, vendors and also two people he had never seen in the village before. Unfortunately for him he accidentally ran into an dead end alleyway. (A/N: overused I know name one story where this doesn't happen before he gets transported or adopted, besides Son of the Huntress) 'Crap!' the blonde thought to himself as the villagers got him in the cornercorner. "We got you now demon! Time for us to be the ones to be heroes" One of the mob members called out while the others cheered in support. Naruto trembled in fear mumbling that he did nothing wrong, praying to Kami to help him.

As soon as the leader of the mob leader stepped forward, a ball of energy was blasted between him and Naruto. "Damnit I missed." Naruto and the mob look up to see two people flying in the air, which caught them by surprised. 17 and 18 dropped to between them. "18, check on the kid, look like he ran, what? Bout 2 miles?" (A/N: how long and far does Naruto even run when he gets hunted down?) 18 nodded before facing towards, kneeling then looks over her fellow blonde. "Hey, you alright?" she asked. Naruto didn't reply since he was still in shock bout her and her friend flying in the air but managed a nod.

While 18 were conversing with the younger blonde, 17 decided to address the mob. "So what the hell are you doing with that kid?" The mob leader replied, "That is no kid, that is the Kyuubi No Kitsune, and we are finishing what the 4th Hokage started by killing the demon!!" His fellow mob members yelled and screamed in agreement. 18 overheard the conversation and looked at Naruto with a sad expression. "Sorry for what I'm bout to do," 18 told Naruto before chopping her neck, knocking out the young blonde, before giving her attention to the mob with her Ki flaring. "You are blind fools, that is a young child not a demon!" 17 backed away from his sister to avoid her wrath before she continued her rant. "You really need to learn respect towards kids or else it will haunt you for the re-" Before she could finish (A/N: Evil aren't I?), a kunai struck the leader's head effectively killing him. People wearing animal mask rounded up the mob before the leader, a woman wearing a cat mask called out to them. "Take them to Ibiki and Anko!" After the mob was taken away, she turned attention to 17 18, with 18 holding the unconscious blonde. "Why did you even knock him out?" 17 asked her sister. She shrugged before replying, "I thought I was going to kill them, I didn't wanna traumatize him."

Yugao, the leader of the ANBU group, cleared her throat before addressing the sibilings. "Thank you for defending Naruto," she told them, "Even though you may have my thanks, our leader would like to talk to you both. You may bring Naruto with you" The android siblings look at each other before nodding and following Yugao to the Hokage's office

 **Hokage Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, was currently smoking his pipe and doing the one thing Hokage's hated the most, paperwork. Luckily he was saved by 3 guest, and an unconscious who appeared. After thanking Kami, heard on what happened, and less to say, he was raging but at the same time relieved that 2 complete strangers came to help a boy they just met. Yugao took her leave, leaving the aged Hokage to talk to the siblings. "I thank you for protecting Naruto," he said with a smile, "Not everyone would go out of their way to protect a boy they just met, but I believe there is a story behind you two." 17 18 looked at each other before telling their story to the Hokage

 **20 minutes later**

Lord third just sat in his chair in shock, not only were these people not human but they were from another Universe, Universe -7 (A/N: basically a polar opposite of where I'm sending Naruto, whoops Spoiler but hey who cares?) as they called it. "So the man who made you into what you are, put in a Universe traveling device so you can visit other Universe?" The aged Hokage asked. 17 nodded before responding, "Yes sir, and we've been using it for awhile." Suddenly Hiruzen had a thought... though he didn't like it, he has to try, "Can you take Naruto to another Universe? As you have seen this place isn't perfect for him considering on what he's been through." 18 looks down at the young blonde with a sad look before she looks at old man. "We can't take him to our universe unfortunately, but we can take him to the alternate universe, universe 7," 18 replief, her brother understood where this is going and finished for her. "There is a warrior in that universe that will be able to take care of himhim, he's the strongest in that universe, he actually has a 5-year old himself." (A/N: yes I'm beginning at the Sayain Saga before ya ask)

Hiruzen smiled sadly before he nodded and begins writing down 2 letters, 1 for the warrior's family and the other for Naruto. After he finished he gave the letter to 17 and gave him the instructions to give both letters to the warrior and make sure Naruto's letter to him. The Android nodded before he and his sister diappear in a flash of light taking Naruto with them. Old man Hokage sighed, hoping he would see Naruto again before he passes on. The blonde always made his day bright. But now it was time to deal with a huge thorn in his side, the council. Till he got an idea. "Yugao!" Said Anbu operative appeared before him. "Yes Lord Hokage?" "Get the Ichiraiku's, we're gonna pull a prank on the council, for Naruto, in hopes he'll return." Yugao had listened in to the conversation, and she was looking for a way to get revenge on the council for not letting her adopt Naruto. "Right away Lord Hokage," she said before disappearing to get the father-daughter noodle making duo. Hiruzen smiled knowing one thing, you don't mess with the Hokage.

 **Universe 7**

 **Son Resident**

"YOU WANTED A WHAT?!" That was the sound of one Chi-Chi Son, yelled at her husband, Goku Son, the strongest warrior in the universe. "I just wanted a button that could summon muffins instantly," said Goku while cowaring under his wife's glare. Their son Gohan was watch them, giggling at the interaction between his mother father. "Besides," Goku continued, "if Bulma and her dad invented it, you don't have to cook me breakfast anymore." Chi-Chi was bout to give her response till a knock was sounded in the house. Ever the curious warrior, Goku looked outside and saw nothing till his eyes landed on a boy with blonde hair.

Goku went out grabbed the young boy and brought him in before he noticed a letter labled 'Son Family'. Before his wife questioned him bout the blonde, who Gohan was staring at quizzically, he opened the letter and read it aloud.

 _Dear Son Family, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, 3rd Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You are probably wondering bout the boy, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is also from my village, he has been attacked multiple times a day because of the beast sealed inside him, the Kyuubi No Kitsune._ (Everyone gasped, Chi-Chi had tears in her eyes along with Gohan, Goku was keeping his anger compressed) _The villagers only see Naruto as the beast reborn but really the 4th Hokage sealed it away in him. Lord 4th hoped that the village would see him as a hero, but unfortunately it won't happen since the damn villagers were blind. So I ask you to please look after Naruto, I have heard you have a son of your own, maybe Naruto can be a good influence on him. Thank you so much. Sincerely, Hiruzen Sarutobi, The 3rd Hokage._

 _P.S. Naruto really loves Ramen so make sure you give him plenty and make sure he eats fruits and vegetables as well._

After finishing the letter Chi-Chi was looking at Goku with determination in her eyes. "We are going to trust this guy aren't we Goku? Besides look at him! Those villagers probably have never gave him fresh produce! No wonder he looks malnourished!" Goku nodded before he felt a tug at his pants then look down at his son. "Does this mean I'm getting a big brother daddy?" The young boy asked. The warrior nodded and smiled, "You bet Gohan!" he exclaimed, before looking at the blonde, "We'll tell him as soon as he wakes up, welcome to the family, Naruto Uzumaki-Son."

 **The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up to an unfamiliar sight. At first he thought that the Hospital managed to finally get a more home-like feel, but he pushed that thought aside, when would hosptals change their interior? Before he could think further on where he is, the young Jinchuriki smelled something delicious before heading to the source of the smell, which led him to a kitchen where he saw a woman in a yellow dress and has her hair in a bun. She was busy at the stove cooking what he guess was breakfast. Curiosity getting the better of him, he made himself known. "Excuse me miss, where am I, and who are you?"

Chi-Chi looked up from her cooking, seeing the blonde, she gave him a smile, before motioning to the table. "Why don't you have a seat Naruto," Naruto tensed considering he never told her his name before she continued, "We can during breakfast," she then earns a stern face making Naruto tremble in fear, "as soon as my Husband And Son Get Down Here Now!!!" She yelled at the last part, scaring Naruto more, before 2 people entered the room very quickly. The first was a man wearing an Orange gi with the kanji (or character?) of Turtle on it, and black spikey hair. The other was a young boy with a bowl haircut wearing a yellow T-shirt this is obviously way too big for him.

Goku noticed Naruto before addressing the young blonde with a big grin on his face. "Morning to ya Naruto, great to see ya up and about." Gohan then noticed Naruto before giving him a big hug. "Big brother!!" he exclaimed. Naruto was confused, how did these people know who he is and why was the kid calling him big brotherbrother? Goku then noticed his confused expression then he remembered something. "Almost forgot," he went to the countertop and picked up a letter then gives it to the blonde, "this is meant for you, hopefully it can clear things up." Naruto took the letter before openimg up the letter and begins to read it.

 _Dear Naruto, You are probably confused bout what's going on, but if I'm right you're not currently in our universe but in a universe known as Universe 7. I can't handle you getting hurt all the time because of what's sealed in you, the Kyuubi No Kitsune,_ (Naruto gasps as tears slowly form) _you were meant to be seen as a hero by the 4th Hokage, but unfortunately it is not meant to be. I have asked your saviors to bring you to the Universe you are in now to have a family._ (Naruto paused before looks up at the family he's with before resuming reading) _I hope you can find happiness in your new home and I hope you can find a way back here when you want to visit. Become strong Naruto and show people who you are._

 _Sincerely the 3rd Hokage a.k.a. Jiji_

Naruto put his letter down breaking down. The old man did care for him, to willingly give him to a new family. As he continued crying, he felt not one, not two, but 3 set of arms surrounding him, though 1 set was around his legs. "No more crying young man," Chi-Chi told her new son. "Mommy's right big bro," Gohan said looking up at his new big brother, "We're here for you." Goku then finished off the roundabout. "Hey, by the time you do want to head back to the village, you'll probably be stronger than that Hokage guy." Naruto grinned before wiping his tears away. "Thank you everyone." After a couple more minutes of hugging, the new family began eating breakfast together, with Naruto telling stories of his pranks that made Goku and Gohan laugh and Chi-chi had to giggle at some of them. One thing is for certain, Naruto's adventure with his new family has just begun.

 _Next time on Naruto Ball Z_

 _Naruto goes to a bit of a reunion with his new dad and brother at Master Roshi's Island. Unfortunately, an unexpected visitor has turn the visit into a battle. Can Naruto and Goku beat this threat, find out next time!!!_

 ** _Hope you guys enjoied it and sorry for the poor "next time", tell me what ya think in the reviews and send me a pm bout how I can improve and can help me set up the next "Next time". Thank you and please, have a great day!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**7** ** _reviews, 13 follows and 11 favorite after the first chapter?! Talk bout amazing. before we begin let me respond to some of the reviews I got._**

 ** _Gundam Meister Uzumaki: tough decision, was originally plan to hook him up with Hinata (yep we'll be back in the Narutoverse but that won't be till after the Cell Saga) but now that you talked bout a female Saiyan OC that got me thinking, but I accept the GohanxVidel cannon ship and won't dink that ship. I might introduce her before or during the Saiyan Invasion but I need to think of a name and how she look, everyone is free to help on that part_**.

 ** _AnimeKing211: thank you for your review and let me just say typing Saiyan is always confusing for me don't truly know if it is 'yi' or 'iy' so thanks for the correction dude_**

 ** _A_** ** _carHata94: Let me answer that question with a question: how did Goku stopped Bulma's vehicle when he first met her? Answer is simple: He got training that we didn't see. Naruto is capable of Taijutsu right now but his teacher in Taijutsu will surprise you and all the other readers, and before you guys say Itachi or Gai, it's not them, but like I said, you'll be surprised._** ** _Now that we got that out of the way let's get this chapter underway._**

 ** _Chillman22: No but I will use the Dragonballs for another purpose lateron in the story but for now please enjoy this chapter_**

 ** _Like last time I don't own DBZ (Regular, Abridged and Kai) and Naruto. Please support the original release._**

 _Last Time on Naruto Ball Z_

 _Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the nine tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi No Kitsune, was transported from his home of Konhagakure to Universe 7 to which he gets adopted by Son Goku, the strongest warrior of the Universe, and his family consisting of his wife Chi-Chi and son Gohan. Naruto has finally gained a family that he truly wanted, his brand new adventure begins now!_

(cue Dragon Ball Super title card music)

Naruto Ball Z

Chapter 2

Visitor From Another World

Naruto's True Strength

It has been a week since Naruto has gotten adopted by his new family and on Day 1 he learned not to anger his new mother. When he asked for Ramen for dinner, when she made him 30 bowls for lunch, Chi-chi argued saying he needs more meat and vegetables in his diet, both got into a major argument which ended with Chi-Chi winning and Naruto with a huge lump on his head courtesy of Chi-Chi's signature Frying Pan of Doom. (A/N: Can I say that Chi-Chi can use a frying pan like a boss? Sure Rapunzel weilds one but Chi-Chi is the original frying pan user) Goku is an amazing dad to Naruto, he even got to help train Naruto in a bit of turtle style. The blonde told his dad bout the ANBU Dog (A/N: who remembers who he is?) who taught him a bit of Taijutsu just to help fend himself a bit. Goku promised his adopted son to train him, to help him grow stronger, in which Naruto responded by hugging him close. But it was Gohan he bonded the most with. The young scholar to be has listened to many stories bout Naruto's home and all the ninja stories Naruto has been told. Gohan's favorite story, by far, has been the story of the Sage of the Six Paths.

We now see Naruto, Gohan, and Goku, flying on Nimbus, Goku's personal cloud transportaion, with Goku holding Gohan and Naruto on his back, they are currently heading to the Kame House, home to Goku's teacher of the turtle style Master Roshi. Apparently Goku caught wind that his friends Krillin and Bulma were visiting the turtle hermit so he thought it was a good idea now it was a good idea to introduce his sons to his old friends.

After arriving Goku called out, "Yoo-Hoo! Anyone here?!" In response 3 people came outside. The first was a shaolin monk (A/N: Doesn't Krillin look like that?) wearing a similar to Goku's. The second was a woman with neck length blue hair wearing a jacket and a a pair of white shorts.(A/N: Forgot what Bulma wore I'm sorry) The final was an old man who's bald, has a white beard, and currently wearing a Hawaiian shirt, a tortise shell and Khakis.

"Goku ya made it," called out Krillin, Goku's best friend and fellow student of Master Roshi. "It's been ages hasn't?" asked Bulma, Goku's first friend and daughter of Dr. Briefs, head of Capsule Corporation. Goku waved at her before she and Krillin noticed the two kids. "So Goku when did ya start a babysitting service?" asked Krillin. Goku gave a chuckle before he replied. "Actually, their both mine, but Naruto here," he rubs the said blonde's hair, "well me and Chi-Chi adopted him last week." Every member on the Island was in shock that he had a kid, even two. Gohan and Naruto decided to explore the island wgile their dad talked with his friends.

"So Goku," began the turtle hermit, as he watched the kids play with he giant sea turtle, "How did young Naruto get into ur possesion?" Goku's usual happy face turned into a frown. He had a feeling someone was gonna ask that question. He pulled out the letter from Hiruzen before giving ot to his sensei. Roshi, with Bulma and Krillin looking over his shoulder, began to read the letter. When they finished, Roshi and Bulma were in tears. Krillin however was growling with rage. "Those bastards, they should have treated him as a hero! He's holding a beast that destroied their village." Goku nodded in agreement, the Kyuubi was no laughing matter. Before he could continue he sensed a huge amount of ki. Bulma noticed Goku's face before asking, "Something wrong?" "Guys, something is headed right towards us," Goku replied. Roshi then noticed it. "There!" he cried.

Coming to view and landing in front of the was a man with long black spiky hair wearing a strange looking armor. He looks around at the people staring at him, 3 of which were in fighting stances, till he noticed Goku. Grinning, he addressed the warrior, "Hello, brother." Everyone was in shock, how could it be possible that Goku and this visitor were brothers? Krillin only went up to him to get answers before he got hit by the visitors tail, which surprised everyone, and got knocked into Kami house (Krillin own count: 1 [A/N: not doing this for the whole story, just this one time to please the abridged fans]) The visitor, who he calls himself Raditz, explains to Goku, who he called Kakarot, what his job was suppose to be: decimate the planet so it can be put up for sale by a tyrannical ruler.

After Roshi explained to Goku on how he didn't fulfill the mission, to those who don't know, he got his head hit by a rock, Raditz grew furious then noticed Gohan hugging his dad's leg. He grew a big smirk before pointing at his nephew, "Alright I'll tale the boy instead." When Naruto heard this, he stepped in front of Gohan with a growl. "If you want my brother, you'll have to go through me!" he challenged the Saiyan warrior. Raditz chuckled, "Brother?," he asked, "You sure do know how to make me laugh, and you know what? Since I'm in a good mood thanks to your claim," Raditz then leans down to Naruto's level, "I'll give ya a free hit." Now Naruto was mad, this guy was mocking him. The blonde pulled his back and, with all his might, punched Raditz across the face, which sent him a couple of feet back, shocking everyone, even Naruto himself. Raditz growled at the young blonde before turning on his scouter to scan Naruto's power level. The results were surprising. "Th-three hundred?! That- That is impossible!" Raditz was now seething with rage. Before anyone knew it, the Saiyan thew Naruto straight into the Kame house effectively knocking him out. Raditz was only 200 levels stronger than Naruto but he wouldn't let a brat show him off. After knocking the wind out of Goku, he took Gohan and flew off smiling to himself.

 **One Hour Later**

 **Capsule Corp**

Naruto woke up with a rag dabbing on his forehead, courtesy of Bulma. She smiled sadly at the young blonde before she told him what happened. Apparently Goku and a guy called Piccolo went after Raditz to rescue Gohan. During the battle, Goku held Raditz for Piccolo to use a special beam cannon on Raditz which also killed Goku. Piccolo took Gohan to train for 1 year. When Naruto asked why, Bulma told him bout the two other Saiyans that would be arriving. She also told Naruto bout the Dragon Balls. They were gonna use the Dragon Balls to wish Goku back to life before the year deadline is over. Naruto looked at his hands in thought. before he clenched them up into a fist.

"I'm gonna train too," he said suddenly, before a smile formed on his face, "If Gohan and dad are training, so why can't I?" Bulma giggled at Naruto's enthusiasm, but still two questions still lingered over her head: How will Chi-Chi react to the fact now that Naruto wants to train to fight and who will train the young blonde?

 **Dojo S**

 **Ten Miles From Capsule Corp**

A man with a huge brown afro, along with wearing a brown gi (A/N: Guess who?) , was thrown out of the dojo by a an 8-year old girl with red hair wearing a red gi, with an orange undershirt, and a brown belt. "And don't come back!" She told the man before wiping her hands walking back into the dojo. "That's that." She walked into the center of the dojo then kneels on her knees before her 'belt' unraveled to reveal it was a Saiyan's tail! She sighs bedore thinking to herself, 'when will I truly find a great student that can be worthy?' She kept thinking the same thought as she begins to meditate.

 _Next Time on Naruto Ball Z_

 _The time has begun to train before the Saiyans arrive. With Gohan training with Piccolo and the other warriors training up on Kami's lookout, Naruto begins looking for a place to train. When he found the place to train, he is tested by the leader of the Dojo. But something is bothering Naruto, who is his new sensei and what secret is she hiding? Find out next time on Naruto Ball Z!!_

 **Hopefully you all have enjoied and please remember to review, favorite, and follow this story! I'll see you guys next chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am very glad to see the reaction I got from the last chapter! I am happy to see a good amount of you are enjoying this story! AlsoI got a question to answer from Lq840i. 18 will not be in the pairing and don't worry bout ol' fuzzy wuzzy, who is fuzzy, I got a good idea how to use Kurama, a.k.a. Kyuubi, that I will introduce during the battle against the Saiyans._** ** _Now that we got that out of the way, it's every Author's worst part: DISCLAIMER TIME!! I do not, repeat not, own Naruto or Dragonball Z (Original, Kai, or Abridged) please support the official release!_**

Last Time on Naruto Ball Z

It has been a week since Naruto arrived in Universe 7 and he had a huge rocky start. Besides his adopted mother, Naruto along with his father, Goku, and his brother, Gohan, encountered Goku's brother Raditz. Before the Saiyan could take Gohan, Naruto showed a bit of his strength to Raditz. Enraged he knocked out the blobde. When Naruto came to he was informed bout what happened. Filled with determination, Naruto begins searching for someone to Train him!

Naruto Ball Z

Chapter 3

Naruto's Training Begins!

Who Are You Sensei?!

 **West City Center**

Naruto was currently looking around West City in search of a dojo, but not just any dojo, a dojo that could help him perfect his Taijutsu. The blonde even asked around to find one, but unfortunately, he couldn't get a great idea of where to go. He sat on a bench by himself till he is joined by a man battered man with a huge afro. "Hey you ok old man?" Naruto asked the man. Mr. Afro turned towards his blond, his face swollen before grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. "First off, I am not old," he said, "and second, I'm not ok! I got my ass handed to me by an 8 year old dojo master! How could she beat me? She's just a kid!" That got the younge blonde's attention. "Where's this dojo?!" he asked. The afro man pointed down the road before replying, "Down this road, it's known as Dojo S, but I don't thi-" "Thanks old man!!" Naruto ran down the road before his 'friend' yelled at the blonde. "I'm not old and the name is Hercule Satan! Remember that!" Hercule then sighed before heading down the road. "Hopefully Videl won't get scared of my face."

 **10 Minutes Later**

 **Dojo S**

Naruto arrived in front of the Dojo before knocking on the door. After a minute, the door slided open to reveal, who Naruto guessed was, the dojo master. Naruto had to fight back a blush on how cute she looked. "Yes?" she asked, snapping Naruto out of his stupor. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to be your student so I can become stronger to take down a threat that will be coming in one year's time!" Naruto introduced himself. The girl just a stared at him before giggling. "And why," she asked, "should I train you? you're probably not even worth my time kid."

Naruto growled, he can't believe that he was being made fun again before he bursted out, "Hey this guy who called himself Raditz said I had a power level of 300! if that's not strong then I should get stronger!" The girl in front of Naruto was in shock before thinking to herself. '300?! I'm currently only 700, how is this Earthling that strong already? And why was Raditz here?' "Please come in, Naruto was it?" Naruto nodded as he entered the Dojo with the girl behind him. "My name is Sharla, and if you are ready to be my student, let me tell you, you'd be wishing you were dead, it will be tedious and you'll be seeing me as the devil." Naruto just grinned and nodded. "I'm ready Sharla-sensei," he said with a bow. Naruto didn't know Sharla's evil grin, knowing he'll be ready to cry within a month.

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

Naruto was taking a break from a spar he had with Sharla, the past 3 weeks of his training were getting to the point of him exhausting. His training consisted of many things including running around West City with two buckets of water, one in each hand but increased to four then six as the weeks passed, which helped improved his upper lower body strength, he also had to take beatings in hopes to improve his defense, and he also had to spar against Sharla a couple of times, but every time they do, Naruto always get floored by his sensei.

Naruto also learned more bout his father. According to Sharla, he managed to defeat and befriended the mighty and powerful general Oolong, help disbanned the tyrannical Red Ribbon Army, and kill Demon King Piccolo, and that was when he was a boy. That gave Naruto extra determination to get stronger to help win the fight against the Saiyan threat.

Naruto then heard mumbling in his sensei's chamber before he decided to listen in, what he heard shocked him to the core. "-Vegeta and Nappa are coming, why couldn't it be Gine or Bardock? at least those two would understand," she then sighs, "Naruto has been slowly improving, but he's still not even close to beat the prince of Saiyans. Better up his trai-" Sharla stopped her ranting when she saw Naruto standing in shock. "Y-you're a Saiyan?!" he asked pointing at her tail that has been unwrapped from her waist.

Sharla was wide eyed, knowing she had been caught and was afraid she'd lose her best and only studwnt before she dawns a serious face. "Yes," she replied, before taking a fighting stance, "and if you want to kill me, you'll ha-" she didn't finish as she was pulled into a tight hug by Naruto. "It hurts doesn't it? The loneliness?" Sharla's eyes widened as her eye begin to water from Naruto's question. "You don't know me!" Sharla exclaimed. "I actually do," Naruto then told his sensei bout where he came from and what he went through.

Sharla was in shock. How was he even still alive from all the stabs and these 'Jutsus' he went through. "You do know me... I was actually ashamed bout what I am..." she began, "My mother came here in hopes to befriend the humans of this planet, but unfortunately they didn't take her likly, except for my dad. He saw right through my mom and took care and protected her. After 4 years they decided to marry, they had a great life, unfortunately it didn't last. 3 years after I was born, there were people jealous of my dad being married to my mom, who still had her beauty, so they decided to burn down the house, me and mom escaped, but dad didn't," she began to shed tears, "Mom and me traveled around for years, but unfortunately we didn't get the attention we want it, we kept getting glares, and looks of lust. Mom decided to leave the planet but accidentally ledt me behind. I decided to take refuge in this dojo, which belonged my dad, to my surprise I discovered he left me and mom a lot of money to help ourselves, so, that's how I'm this dojo's master."

Naruto kept hugging Sharla shedding tears himself. After bout 10 minutes they let go before Naruto looked at his sensei. "Sharla-sensei, you are a wonderful person," he began, "I'll make you so proud of me that when those Saiyans come I'll kicked their asses back to where thet're from!" Sharla smiled at him before replying, "Just Sharla, or Sharla-chan Naruto-kun," she said with a wink, causing the blonde to blush, "and I'll be joining you in the battle against them!" Naruto nodded before replying, "The more the merrier!"

 **11 Months and 1 Week Later**

"It's time Naruto!" Sharla called out, as she rushes out the door and flies into the air. "Wait for me!" Naruto says as he came out, he has grown a couple of inches, possibly even a foot, and is donning an Reddish-Orange gi with the Uzumaki swirl on his back and an S on the front left corner. During the year he managed to learn ki moves and how to control it, and in part of learning that, he learn how to fly. Naruto the burst into the air following his sensei. They were told by Gohan bout the meeting location. As they flew off questions went through Naruto's mind, Will he be able to beat the Saiyans? Will his dad make it in time? And how many casualties will there be? Those questions will be answered when he and Sharla take on the Saiyans with everyone else.

Next Time On Naruto Ball Z

The time has come for the battle of battles to begin, but to before taking on the two main targets, they will have to take on the aliens known as Saibamen. Will Naruto, Sharla and the other Z warriors be able to take down the threat, or is the Earth fated to be doomed? Find out next time on Naruto Ball Z!!!

 **Hope you guys enjoied this chapter. This getting a break because I'm gonna be doing a one-shot 'movie' that will take place during the training time, I will make a one-shot villain, and I will promise action and what I plan to do with the Kyuubi so be patient and I'll make sure to release it as soon as possible so I can continue this story, so until next time, I'll see you guys later!**

 **P.S. sorry there were no Abridged refrence in this chapter but I will do one in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it took me long, was busy with Salamance Attack and trying to figure out what the character says and my only refrence I can get is Dragonball Z Abridged. Then I had a realization, it doesn't matter on what the character says, as long as I follow the story, everything is ok. So let's get this chapter underway!!!_** **_Also I had work kicking my butt!_** ** _As always, I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Z (regular, kai, and Abridged) please support the official release!_**

Last time on Naruto Ball Z

Naruto found a teacher in the form of a Saiyan named Sharla. Naruto shared his story to her and Sharla told hers in return. The year has passed and the two race off to face the Saiyan threat! Will they and the Z warriors win the fight or is the Earth doomed?

Naruto Ball Z

Chapter 4

The Saiyans Have Arrived!

Battle Against The Saibamen!

 **Outlands**

Naruto and Sharla arrived on the scene before they saw Piccolo and Gohan arrive. Naruto gave his little bro a hug, to which Gohan happily returned. Sharla and Piccolo shared a nod at each other, showong each other respect. Krillin then arrived with three other people, all men. The first was a man wearing a green gi, bald, but his most noticible appearance, to Naruto's shock, was a third eye on his forehead. The second was

wearing a gi similar to Krillin, but he had an 'x' shaped scar on his cheek, and have crazy hair. The final was smaller than the other two and wearing a yellowish green outfit with a matching hat, he was also pale with red cheeks. (A/N: Did my best to describe Chiaotzu, felt like I accidentally did it wrong, if I did, my bad)

"Hey guys!" Krillin called out to the other four warriors. Piccolo nodded while Gohan waved frantically. Naruto and Sharla had confused looks on their faces bout the three facesfaces. Krillin chuckled, forgetting that those two haven't met them before. "Almost forgot that you two haven't met these guys before, let me introduce you," Krillin said before point at the people he came with, "that's Tien," the three-eyed man nodded, "that's his buddy and sparring partner Chiatzu," "Hi!" the little person exclaimed, while waving his hand excitedly, before Krillin introduced the last person, "and that's Yamcha," the wild haired man waved before asking, "So those two are the Naruto and Sharla you told us about Krillin?" Krillin nodded his head before Piccolo spoke up. "Alright since we're all here, it's time to think of a plan, the Saiyans have already arrived and who knows when they'll get here"

"HERE WE ARE!!!"

Everyone looked up to see the two Saiyans that they were warned about in complete shocked. One was a giant bald man with a beard and goatee while the other had spiky black hair, both were wearing unique armors. The bald man's was black while his comrade had blue but both had a white chestplate. Sharla was bout to bow to one knee, but Naruto stopped her. Shaking his head as he saw the Saiyans land in front of them. "Hi" The bald man spoke. Everyone, including his comrade, sweatdropped at his casual tone.

"So you two are are Vegeta and Nappa," Naruto spoke after an uncomfortable silence filled the area, "aren't you?" Everyone's eyes widened at Naruto before the bald Saiyan began laughing. "He has heard of Vegeta!" he said, "maybe he also heard that you were also a prision-" "SHUT UP NAPPA!!!" The spiked haired Saiyan, now identified as Vegeta spoke. But that dis stop Nappa "Bitch." Vegeta groaned. But something cane into Vegeta's mind before looking at the blonde. "Tell me blondie," he began, "how did you know our names?" Sharla tensed, which Nappa noticed. "Hey Vegeta, that girl there," he points at Sharla, "Doesn't she look like Akasha? I mean she does have her hair and eyes, but the physique is all wrong."

The Saiyan prince narrowed his eyes at Sharla before chuckling. "What do you know Nappa she does, why are you over there, don't tell me you're protecting this pathetic rock with a Namekian and these humans?" Sharla shifted in fear before Naruto and Gohan stand in front of her with their arms stretched out. "If you want her you have to go through us!" Naruto proclaimed. Gohan nodded in agreement. Vegeta turned on his scouter and looked at the brothers. "Hm..." he thought aloud, "Shortstack is at 800 while blondie is at 1,200." (A/N: can I say I agree now since I look back at my first chapter and say power levels are bull?) Nappa meanwhile was feeling the soild which got everyone confused, except for Sharla, who's eyes widened. "They're not..." she worried. "The soil's good..." Nappa spoke before burying strange looking seeds.

A few seconds later, fourteen green creatures with red eyes and claws pop out grunting. "Saibamen..." Sharla spoke those words with both opposing Saiyans smiling. "So she know what they are," Vegeta spoke, "But I will be the one to tell you all that they are formidable fighters with a bit of a secret weapon." Yamcha scoffed before rushing to fight one of the Saibamen in his wolf style. "Wolf Fang Fist!" He struck the Saibaman with all the force he had with his fist, killing the Saibamen. Before he had a chance to gloat, another Saibamen clutched onto him in a tight hug before it glew. Within seconds, the Saibaman self-destructed killing, not only itself, but Yamcha as well. Everyone stood in shock bout what happened. Naruto was the first to break out of his shock saying only two words: "Holy crap"

Everyone else nodded in agreement. How could something so small that can produce an explosion like that? Nappa, meanwhile, was laughing. "Wow!" he said, " he must've been your Raditz!" "Because he was the first of our team to die?" Gohan asked. The bald Saiyan nodded.

Sharla was trembling with tears falling from her eyes. "No... please stop it..." she begged, "Just leave this planet..." Vegeta laughed at the female Saiyan. "Sorry, but we're not leaving till we get our hands on the Dragon Balls," he told her, "with it I can become immortal!" Nappa nodded then realized something, "Wait, why just ypu what bout me Vegeta?!" The prince of the Saiyans look at his partner with a smirk before replying to him, "Maybe next time."

The Saibamen grew impatient of the banter then went onto the attack. Gohan took on one, Krillin took on three, Piccolo took on two, Tien and Chiatzu took on one each, and Naruto took on the other four. Naruto got into his signature stance before fighting them knowing he was outmatched. One of the Saibamen changed his target to Sharla and rushes at her. Naruto noticed. "Nooooo!!!" Naruto pushed Sharla out of the way before the Saibaman began glowing before he self destructed. Everyone else managed to beat their Saibamen and saw the scene before them "NARUTO!/BIG BRO!/KID!" Everyone, minus the Saiyans, even Sharla, called out. Though Sharla took it the worse. "NARUTO-KUUUUUUN!!!!" she cried. In the crater of the explosion was a pile of ash. "Wow Vegeta," spoke Nappa, "I guess that one had a huge power behind that blast, it turned the kid to ash." Vegeta nodded. Sharla was furious now. she bega building up her ki. "MAIDEN... BURRRRRRRSSSSST!!!!!!" The female Saiyan's attack managed to disintegrate 2 of the remaining Saibamen. The last Saibaman then forward for an attack at Sharla. Before she could react, an orange blast of ki hit and killed the cabbage head (A/N: don't Saibamen look like that I mean really?) as soon as it hit. Everyone looked and gasped at what they saw. It was Naruto alive and well.

Naruto landed before getting a hug from Sharla. "How... how are you alive?" she asked. Naruto chuckled. "Well... it was ddue a technique I learned from home by my big sister figure, Neko-neechan."

 _Flashback_

 _"Now Naruto, what I'm going to teach you is some a ninja must always know, the replacement technique." Yugao, in her full ANBU gear, mask included, told a four-year-old Naruto. She tossed him a kunai, to which he caught. "Now throw the kunai at me," she told him. The young blonde's eyes widened trembling a bit to which Yugao noticed. "Don't worry, if I do it just in time I'll be fine," she told him. Naruto nodded and threw the kunai aiming at her stomach. Unfortunately it went a bit higher than that and struck her in the heart. Naruto eyes widened before he dropped to his knees and began crying. He then felt a set of arms surronding him. He look at who was hugging him, it was Yugao. Naruto, confused, looked at where Yugao previously was and saw in her place was a log. "Sorry for scaring you Naruto," she finally spoke, but spoke softly, "I knew you meant to hit me somewhere else, but that's the power of the replacement technique, a great getaway for any danger." She lift up her mask a bit to show her mouth_ (A/N: I don't fully know the ANBU rules but I think this is allowed, if it isn't then screw it) _showing a smile. "You must keep growing stronger and that technique is usful to getting away from stronger enemies, please Naruto, promise me, to use that technique when in danger." Naruto nodded his head before hugging Yugao. She lowered her mask to the regular position before picking the young blonde up. "Come on, I'll treat you to some ramen at Ichiraiku's." Naruto nodded his head in a frenzy, with Yugao giggling at his enthusiasm._

 _Flashback End_

"Impressive," Piccolo said with a nod. Everyone else was in agreement. The Saiyans however had a different reaction. Vegeta was growling on how a simple child could survive a Saibaman explosion. While Nappa was crying tears. "That is so touching!" Nappa said, startling everyone, "She should've been a child thearapist! No wonder you call her your big sister!" Everyone, including Vegeta, deapanned at the bald Saiyan.

"Anyways, since the sideshow is over," Nappa said, finally getting serious, "It is time for the main event, you all," he pointed the warriors before jabbing a thumb towards himself, "against me." Naruto and Sharla broke their hug as they, and the other Z warriors stare at Nappa, ready to take him on in battle.

Next on Naruto Ball Z!!!

The battle against the Saiyans has officially begun! Nappa, the prince's right hand man, is the first one to fight but the question remains, how strong is he and will the Z warriors win the fight? Find out next time!!!

 ** _I am truly sorry for not getting this out sooner but I have been busy with everything, but atleast I got it out, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible bbut till next time, I'll see you in the next chapter!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone it is Ajohrendt again!!! I can't believe how popular this story is getting! I'd be surprised if there was already fan art. Whoops, went a bit egotistical there my bad, anyways please enjoy this chapter! As always I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z (original, Kai, and Abridged) please support the ofofficial release._**

Last time on Naruto Ball Z

The Saiyans had finally arrived and before our heroes could with them they had to deal with Saibamen. Yamcha was the first to fall and it almost looked like Naruto fell as well, which resulted with Sharla unleashing her fury. Before she was blown up Naruto saved her revealing he had used the Replacement technique to save himself. Now Nappa is Ready to Fight!

Chapter 5

Naruto Unleashed!

Prank Attack!

The warriors growled at Nappa before Tein rushed towards him giving him blow to blow before the bald Saiyan managed to destroy one of the three-eye warriors arms. While Nappa was distracted, Chiaotzu clinged onto his back and after one last good bye, Chiaotzu blew himself up but unfortunately Nappa survived. In a rage Tien fired a huge power blast at Nappa, which drained him of his energy and killed him.

(A/N: sucks I know but I wanted to get this part which will be my favorite part I have ever typed)

Nappa brushed some dust off before looking at Naruto, Gohan, Sharla, Krillin and Piccolo with a smirk. Krillin spoke out, "We're gonna die aren't we?" Nappa nodded. "Yep." Naruto growled before he smirked, an idea formed in his head. "You know it'll be a shame if you destroy us, then this planet before mine and Gohan's dad arrives," he spoke, "he's stronger than all of us." The bald Saiyan ignored him before rushing at the group.

"Wait Nappa!" Nappa stopped in mid-air before he looked at Vegeta, wondering why he stopped him. Vegeta looked at the blond. "Alright we'll wait," spoke the prince, before holding up four fingers, "We'll give your dad four hours to arrive, after that, Nappa will have his way with you." Naruto looked at the smirking bald Saiyan before gulping. "I need an adult," said Naruto. Nappa replied, with a laugh, "I am an adult." Piccolo looks at Vegeta and nods, "Alright, we got a deal."

 **2 hours later**

Everyone was sitting around, bored out of their minds before Nappa finally couldn't handle it.

"Is he here yet?" asked Nappa.

"No," replied everbody else.

"Is he here yet?"

"No"

"Is he here yet?"

"No!"

"Is he here yet?"

"NO!"

"Is he here yet?"

Vegeta finally snapped, "If you're so bored, why not go have fun?!" Naruto gained a smile, now was the time to act. Everyone, minus Sharla, were curious why he was smiling. "Hey Nappa!" said the blond, "I know a game we can play." Nappa grinned before wondering what game they're gonna play. "Follow me!" Naruto then bursted into the air, with Nappa tailing behind. After they left Sharla bursted into giggles. Vegeta raised a brow at the female Saiyan. "What's so damn funny?" he asked. Sharla looked at Vegeta, still giggling before replying, "Let's say, heehee, Naruto has a hilarious pranking side, heehee, and if they're playing what I think they're playing, heehee, Nappa could be either piss beyond belief or will have a major fear of Naruto."

 **10 miles away**

Naruto managed to land first before the bald Saiyan landed as well though the ground was a bit uneven for him. The blond warrior chuckled, "Welcome to 'Humiliation', the game where you lose by getting humiliated by me." Nappa was confused what the blond meant before he stepped forward. Naruto quickly ducked before a boulder zoomed over him and slammed into the bald Saiyan. Naruto chuckled, "I am really glad I managed to set up some traps before I got to the meeting area."

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto and Sharla stopped over a canyon where some beasts were roaming around. Naruto smirked before he dropped down. "It's time for me to unleash the prankster in me," said the blond before he created a makeshift catapult and a lot of other traps. Sharla shakes her head with a grin at the her friend/student/crush. "Vegeta won't fall for any of this but maybe Nappa could." Naruto nodded at Sharla, but now he needs to figure out when to bring Nappa out here._

 _Flashback end_

Nappa shook his head from the attack before charging towards the blonde. Naruto waited for the right moment before dodging Nappa's attack. Nappa's punch to the object, which was a tree, caused a bucket of something to drop on Nappa's head and drenched his whole body. "What is this stuff?" Ask Nappa before he felt breathing from behind him. The bald Saiyan turned and saw a giant T-rex, licking his chops, grinning at him. Naruto chuckled before replying, "That's meat juice, and Rexy there is hungry."

The T-Rex, also known as Rexy, ate Nappa in one fair chomp. Naruto knew the bald Saiyan won't stay there for long. The blonde decided to pull his next prank. Nappa bursts out of the dinosaur's stomach, growling at how he could fall for such a stupid prank. He looked around before he saw the blonde waving at him. Nappa rushrush towards Naruto and before he could do anything, Naruto rose a fist which resulted with Nappa colluding with it. Nappa growled because he fell for another prank. Furious, Nappa went to punch Naruto only to punch a boulder due to the younger warrior dodging.

Nappa felt a trickle of rocks fall before he looked up and saw a boulder falling towards him. Nappa smirked before holding up a fist towards the boulder. Instead of it shattering into pieces, the boulder sinked into his fist. A strange smell hit the bald Saiyan's nose before he looked at the 'boulder' before he took a whiff of it. And that's when he realized, Nappa had his fist in a giant ball of dinosaur poop. Nappa's eyes widened before he reacted to his situation. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

 **Meanwhile with everyone else**

Everyone were waiting for the return of Nappa and Naruto everyone were doing at least something. Sharla was telling Gohan and Krillin bout his pranks while Piccolo and Vegeta were glaring at each other. All came to a halt when they heard: "-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Vegeta's eyes widened recognizing that scream. "N-Nappa?" he questioned. Sharla once again bursted into giggles once again. When everyone looked at Sharla questioning what was so funny, she decided to elaborate. "If I had to guess," she said, "Nappa made a fatal mistake and punched a ball of-"

 **Back with Naruto and Nappa**

"Shit!" Nappa growled, while Naruto was laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes. "I can't believe you fell for that! Haha!" Naruto exclaimed, "You actually thought was a boulder!" Nappa growled at the blonde. "Screw what Vegeta told me!" the bald Saiyan yelled, " I'm gonna take my frustration out on someone, maybe kill your brother!" Nappa smirked before flying off back to everyone Naruto glared at Nappa before following him.

Nappa managed to arrive looking very pissed. He glared at Gohan before powering up a ki ball. "DIE!!!!" Nappa threw it at the young half-Saiyan. Gohan was frozen in fear and Piccolo stepped in front of Gohan taking the blast. Everyone's eyes widened at what happened. Gohan, all teary-eyed looked at Piccolo. "Why?" he asked, "Why did you take that blast for me?" Piccolo chuckled before giving his reply to his pupil. "My body just moved on it's own. Besides, you're the only one that I really considered as a friend." After those words, the light left his eyes, signalfying his death. Nappa smirked before he spoke, "May not have been the brat, but now I'm satisfied."

That's when everyone began feeling a huge ampunt of ki, and looked to the source and saw it was Naruto growling at the bald Saiyan. "You threatened my family," he began, red ki surrounding him, "You killed my dad's friends," a spark appeared around the ki, "You killed my brother's sensei, now," Naruto's eyes gained a bit of a red color, "You will PAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!" Naruto's ki ecploded as his hair gained a bit of a red highlight and his pupils slit a bitbit. Nappa looked in fear and awe before Vegeta voiced his comrade's thoughts. "What... What is that?" Gohan and Krillin gain a bit of a smirk and Sharla answered the Prince's question. "That, is Kurama mode."

Naruto has unleashed a force he haven't used for 6 months, Kurama Mode, will this power give the Z warriors a chance or will Naruto lose himself to his rage? Find out next time in Naruto Ball Z!

 ** _FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE!!! To be honest I had fun with the prank scene and I hope when I find the right moment to make more prank scenes and to those curious bout Kurama mode, if you haven't read "Salamance Attack" then do so, hope I can the next chapter as soon as I can, hopefully in less than a month, till then everyone, see you later!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Welcome back to the 6th Chapter of Naruto Ball Z! Thanks everyone for getting us over 50 favorites! I never would've expected this much attention. But anyway in case you're wondering, I am bringing Goku back now I know I didn't have Goku associated in 'Salamance Attack' but reasons include that I wanted to make my own 'movie' and I wanted someone else to kill the movie instead of Goku. Now enough of my ramblings and onto the chapter! As always I don't own Dragonball Z (Original, Kai, and Abridged) and Naruto. Please support the official_** ** _release_**

Last Time on Naruto Ball Z

Naruto played a major gamble with Nappa in a game of Humiliation. In which it ended with a pissed off Saiyan who went and kill Piccolo. Naruto unleashed Kurama Mode and is ready to take on Nappa one on one. Can Naruto prevail? Find out now!

Naruto Ball Z

Chapter 6

Kurama Mode Unleashed!

Goku Joins the Fight

Narto glared at the bald Saiyan, red ki surrounding him. Nappa looked over at Vegeta before asking, "What does the scouter say bout his power level now Vegeta?" Vegeta reached for the scouter before Naruto sent a ki blast at said device effectively destroying it. Naruto smirked. "Come on," he said, "wouldn't it be more fun to just fight your opponent, besides I could be stronger than you." Nappa narrowed his eyes at the cocky, red-highlighted blonde before bursting into the air to begin the fight. Vegeta looked at the fight his arms crossed. Sharla then asked the question that was in her mind, and everyone else's: "Why aren't you helping Nappa?" Vegeta looked at the red haired Saiyan with narrowed eyes. "I promised you that we'd wait for four hours for Kakarot to arrive," Vegeta answered, "and it's been only three and a half hours, once the last half hour passes and Kakarot hasn't arrived, then I'll join the fight."

Naruto and Nappa were giving each other heavy blows in hopes to knock their opponent out. "Gotta admit kid," Nappa began, with a grin, "You're the most fun I had in a long time." Naruto nodded in agreement, "You are fun as well," He replied. Nappa's grin turned into a smirk. "Too bad it has to end now," the bald Saiyan said, as he formed a ball of Ki into his hand, "This is for the shit you made me punch!"

Nappa threw the ball of energy Naruto with a mighty yell. Naruto quickly dodged to the right before launching his own Ki blast at the bald Saiyan. Nappa endured the hit and groaned from the attack. "That's smart," Nappa said, shaking his head to recover a bit. Naruto took that time for an attack and sent Nappa down to the Earth shaking up the whole area. Nappa groaned as he growled at the tramsformed blonde. Naruto sped to the bald Sayian and threw a punch, which Nappa countered with a punch of his own.

The two fighter gave each other a smirk before jumping back and Naruto began powering up an attack. "Kyuubi..." Naruto began. Nappa powered up an attack of his own before firing it at Naruto. Luckily Naruto was ready. "BLAST!!!!" Naruto fired his attack straight towards the bald Saiyan's. The two struggle with all their might, before Naruto decided to go full blast. "HAAAAAAA!!!!" The attack grew in size and overcame Nappa's before it consumed the bald Saiyan.

Everyone was cheering, except for Vegeta with a frown on his face. 'Tch,' he thought, 'how could a simple Earthling overcome Nappa,' suddenly he smirked, 'too bad he won't be the one to kill him.'

Naruto breathed heavily as he held onto the Kurama Mode as he looked to the smoke and saw a silhouette. It was Nappa now armorless. "Got to admit kid, you managed to get rid of my armor," he said with a growl, "but now playtime's over." "Indeed it is," said Vegeta, flying to the two fighters. Naruto gulped in fear, 'Dang it!' he thought, 'the four hours are up!' Nappa smirked knowing that the odds are now against his opponent before he saw Vegeta gripping his arm with a glare on the Prince's face. "I let you fight a kid, who should've been less superior than you," said Vegeta, "but you didn't even come close to killing him, looks like you're not a true Saiyan after all."

Nappa's eyes widened as Vegeta flung him further into the air. "Vegeta! No! I can do better! I Promise!!!" Vegeta ignored Nappa's plead as he fired a beam of energy at the bald Saiyan, disintegrating him. Naruto, Krillin, and Gohan stared in shock at what happened. Sharla stared with tears in her eyes. "How could you?" she cried, "He was your closest comrade!" Vegeta scoffed at her. "Well if you cared bout him so much," he replied, powering up an attack and aimed it at the female Saiyan, "Then maybe you should joined him!" Vegeta unleashed his attack at his target. "No!" Gohan cried. "Sharla move!" called out Krillin. As the attack drew closer to Sharla, Naruto called out to her "Sharla!!!"

Sharla closed her eyes and braced for the worse but when nothing came, she heard gasps everyone and heard Naruto and Gohan called out "Dad!" She opened her eyes and saw the back of an orange gi with the kanji for 'Turtle' on it. "You know," he said, stretching out his legs, "it's kinda rude to attack someone just like that." He turned and looked at Sharla with a smile. "So you're Sharla huh?" he asked, when he saw Sharla nodding, with an awestruck look on her face, he chuckled, "Well then first off I'm Goku, and secodly thanks for helping Naruto train." Sharla nodded before replying to him, "Y-you're welcome, it was a huge honor to train him."

Goku nodded again before turning his attention to Vegeta. Naruto, who turned back to normal, joined everyone and checked on Sharla before Goku talked to them. "Listen you four," he spoke, "I'll handle him, you guys get out of here." Everyone, minus Naruto nodded and sped off into the air. "Naruto," said blonde looked at his father, "I know I just came back but I promise, when this is all over, we can go camping." Naruto tried to argue, but the sincerity in his adopted dad's voice made him silent and sped off into the air towards where everyone else isis. Vegeta chuckled. "You shouldn't give the boy false hope," he said. Goku glared at Vegeta before getting into his fighting stance. "Be forewarned," he said, "I was trained in the art of Kaioken." Vegeta was confused and spoke what was on his mind. "Kaio-what?"

 **With Everyone Else**

Eveyone stopped in the middle of the canyons, floating quietly, before Krillin spoke up, "I know what we're all thinking," he spoke, "How could we leave Goku just like that?" Everyone nodded before KrillinKrillin continued, "I say we go back there and help him out!" Gohan with a "Yeah!" "Let's G-" Naruto started before he stared at a cliff with narrowed eyes, before he looked at everyone, "you guys go ahead, I got to check out something out." Gohan gasped. "B-but Naruto...," Gohan began before Sharla spoke. "Don't worry Gohan," she said, "I'll go with Naruto, you and Krillin should have enough power to help out your dad." Gohan nodded nefore he and Krillin bursted off back to the battleground.

Naruto, meanwhile landed at the cliff he was looking at looking around before Sharla lamded next to him. "What are you looking for?" she asked. Naruto didn't respond instead he called out, "Hey! If you were trying to hide your energy then you did a very poor job at it! I should know, I tried to do it for two months before I nailed it!" Sharla was about to rant at Naruto for being loud till they heard a giggle. "Actually," said the owner of the giggle, "we were hoping you would find us." Stepping out from behind the boulder were two people, a man and a woman. Both had blue skin and white hair, though the male had short hair in the style similar to Naruto's and the female had long flowing hair. The female was holding a silver staff and wearing a love red dress while the male was wearing a red bodysuit with black pants with a white chestplate with a green gem in the middle. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two and Sharla then spoke up. "Who are you two?" she asked, "And what do you want with us?!"The mysterious woman bowed before responding to the female Saiyan. "My name is Towa and this here," Towa motioned to her comrade, "is my creation, Mira. As to what we want, we want to see how strong you are."

So the Challenge had been made by these two strange warriors. Can Naruto and Sharla surpass all odds in the test? And what is the meaning behind this test? Find out next time on Naruto Ball Z!

 ** _Back again!! I know I promised to make it outout before a month, but had a bit of a writer's block but now I got that out of the way, also I hope you guys will enjoy Towaand Mira (From Xenoverse, Fusions, and Heroes [Japan Exclusive[which I don't own, except for a Dragonball Fusion cartridge]) being in this story, I had contemplated if I should include them or not but ultimately, you can see the answer. I will give them a reason to be in here and i will make them a bit out of character and have them be a bit antiheroes.Also I will have Naruto destroy almost every scouter that will appear because I can't handle all this pressure bout Power Levels!!! Hopefully I can have better luck getting the next chapter earlier than before, but till next time, see you all next time!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Naruto Ball Z! First off, we have surpassed 60 favorites! Tanks to everyone who love the story so far. Secondly, I managed to pick up volune 1 of both Dragon Ball Super and Boruto (mangas), and recently Boruto volume 2, might incorporate some ideas here when I get to that point. Anyways before we start, to disclaim things!!! I do not own Naruto, Dragonball Z (original, kai, abridged), and Xenoverse, please respect the original owners._**

Last Time on Naruto Ball Z

The battle against the Saiyans has grown intense with Nappa being killed by his own partner Vegeta. Luckily Goku has returned to join the fight. Krillin and Gohan now are racing back to help out Goku against Vegeta while Naruto and Sharla square off against two strange beings known as Towa and Mira. Can they win the fight? Find out now!

Naruto Ball Z

Chapter 7

The Demons' Test

Goodbye Vegeta

Naruto stared at the two kinda surprised at what the woman just said. 'Test them?' Why did they want to test them? Before he could get a chance to ask Sharla rushed forward and begun attack Towa with a flurry of punches.Nauto stared in shock before dodging a purple energy wave sent to him from Mira before attack said attacker.

Sharla is being kept on her toes by the blue skinned woman, who keeps sending ki blasts at the female Saiyan. Towa soon stepped back and then formed a giant dark sphere around which seems to hurt Sharla for awhile before Towa removed it. "Had fun with my Hell's Ballet?" Towa asked with a smirk. Sharla's answer was a powerfun ki blast towards her opponent. Towa just whacked it away with her staff. 'So she only focuses on Ki attacks rather than her own strength,' thought Mira, as he continues to fight Naruto, 'While the boy here only focus on his strength rather than try to attack from a distance.'

Naruto jumps back breathing heavily. 'This isn't going well,' he thought, 'This guys keeps using his strength, he almost got me to the brink. Sucks that the fox is sleeping but how can I...' He then noticed that Sharla's opponent was only attacking from a distance before he got an idea. "Sharla!" he called out, while dodging a punch from Mira, "Switch!" Sharla growled not wanting to switching opponents but she gave in and stood next to Naruto before said blonde flew up and stared at Towa with narrowed eyes.

Towa showed a bit of a smile which was hidden in a smirk. 'Guess what they say bout blondes is wrong,' she thought before talking to the blonde with a teasing tone, "So I'm fighting you, ya little cutie, maybe afterwards I could show you something." She gave Naruto a wink, causing said blonde to blush. He then shook it off after seeing a ki blast heading towards him. Naruto dodged then quickly grasped Towa's staff before spinning around and throwing her close to the ground.

Meanwhile Sharla had gain an upper hand against the mighty Mira. 'This girl...,' he thought, 'she's more powerful than she may seem.' Sharla then fired a full powered ki beam at Mira, who tooked it then staggled a bit feeling some form of damage. 'I know Towa told me to hold back but I don't think I can handle holding back anymore.' Mira then began forming a dark sphere of his own then rushed towards at Sharla full speed. "SERIOUS BOMB!!" He yelled. Naruto and Towa stopped their fight with Naruto looking in fear. "Sharla! Move!" He called out. Towa then quickly swaps positions with Sharla and whacks away Mira's attack. "I told you to hold back!" Towa then sighed before looking at the two warriors motioning them to calm down.

After Naruto and Sharla landed before Towa spoke, "You two really did well, even though we were using one-fifth of our power till Mira decided to go all out." Mira grumbled bout getting slowly ticked off and wanted to go all out on the get go before Towa continued her talk, "You," she pointed at Naruto, "are highly focused with raw strength rather then your ki attacks and vice versa for you Saiyan girl," Sharla grumbled under her breath. Towa then showed a smile, "Which is why we're taking you on as our students." Sharla gasped at that while Naruto was a bit confused. "But I already have a sensei," Naruto said while motioning to Sharla, which resulted with a scoff from Mira. "A young kid teaching an older kid, that makes sense," Mira spoke resulting a growl from Naruto.

"You two may have gotten stronger via each other," spoke Towa, "But with our help we can help balance each of your strengths and weaknesses, I will train blondie in the art of ki, while Ms. Saiyan will train with Mira in the strength department." Sharla was bout to reject the offer before Naruto spoke up. "We accept!" he said with a big grin on his face. Towa grinned as well and Mira showing a small one of his own. Sharla whacked the blonde with all the strength she could muster. "Are you crazy Naruto?!" Sharla asked, "He," She points to Mira, "almost got me killed and she," she thens points ro Towa, "seems way too interested on helping us." Naruto rubbed the back of his head."Think of it this way Sharla," the blonde began, "We'll be able to get stronger plus possibly learn some new moves in the process." Sharla processed what Naruto said before nodding, seeing his point. Naruto then turned to the two demons with a smile. "So when do we begin?" he asked. "In two days, reason being you two are tired and you got to gelp your friends," Towa the pointed into a certain direction. What Naruto and Sharla saw shocked them both, it was a giant monkey! "A great ape..." Sharla said in awe. "Come on!" Naruto called before looking at Towa and Mira, "We'll see you two in two days!" He and Sharla sped off to the battle with the scientist and creation watching them leave. "So," began Mira, "are we continuing the plan or no?" Towa looked in the sky in thought before answering him. "No, Demigra might get angry with us, but we will revive the demon world our own way." Mira nodded in understanding as he contemplated on how to train the female Saiyan with her strength training with Towa doing the same with Naruto's ki training.

Naruto and Sharla stopped at a googood distance watching the fight. Goku was badly bruised Gohan was hiding but Krillin managed to meet up with the two arriving warriors. "You guys made it!" Krillin told them both before looking at Sharla. "Listen Sharla, you know more bout Saiyans then any of us, do you have any ideas on how we can beat Vegeta?" Sharla thought before she had an idea. "Krillin," Sharla began, "how strong is your Destructo Disk?" Krillin tilted his head to the side in confusion before replying, "strong enough to take slice off a chunck of these cliffs." The female Saiyan grinned. "Perfect!" she exclaimed before looking at Naruto, "You and me will hold onto Vegeta's tail, that will make him vulnerable, and Krillin, I'm sure you know where to aim." Krillin nodded. Before they began their plan, they heard a squeak and saw Ape Vegeta crushing Goku. "What's this?" Said the giant ape (monkey?) as he squeezed Goku a couple more times resulting with more squeaks, "This is amazing!" "Those are my ribs!" Goku cried out. Trying not to laugh, Naruto and Sharla hid their power before getting behind Vegeta and lift him up by his tail, causing said Saiyan ape to drop Goku. Vegeta began squirming around. "Now Krillin!" Sharla called out. Krillin nodded. "Destructo Disk!" Krillin uelled before throwing the attack at the tail, slicing it off. Vegeta cried in pain as he shrunk back down to regular size. Everuone landed ready to attack Vegeta before Gohan stepped in between them. "Gohan what are you doing?" questioned Naruto. "He had enough, I think we all had enough today," Gohan answered. Goku then voiced his side, "Gohan's right you three, if he ever comes back, we'll be ready." Everyone nodded as Naruto saw Vegeta entering the pod to which the prince noticed. "Blondie," Naruto glared at Vegeta, who was addressing the blonde, "Next time we meet, you better be ready for a little one on one. The way you fought Nappa intrigued me, You better grow stronger along with Kakarot!" Naruto said nothing but nodded before deciding to speak in a bit of a smug tone. "Till then, your higness." Vegeta gave a smirk of his own before the pod door closed and the pod sped off into space.

"Come on Naruto, let's get Goku and Krillin to the hospital," said Sharla. Naruto nodded as he and Gohan lifted thier dad up on their shoulders and Sharla giving support to Krillin as they flew off to West City for a good R and R at the local hospital. 'Now we got a problem,' thought Krillin, 'With Piccolo gone, that means Kami's gone and we can't use the Dragon Balls, how are we gonna bring everyone back?'

The battle against thr Saiyans is over and peace has been brought to Earth but with no Dragon Balls how could they revive their fallen comrads? But thanks to Kami's right hand man, or should I say genie, Mr. Popo, he revealed that there are Dragon Balls on Kami's planet of Namek homeof the Namekians.

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **1 day later**

Naruto and Sharla gawked at the space ship, they were already healed from the battle against the Saiyans, and their apparent new senseis, and was brought in by Bulma. "Thought I give you guys a bit of a tour before we head off in a week," she told them as she opened the door and all three walked in amazed at everything Bulma added to the formerly runned down Namekian ship. "We got enough food and Water for the trip," she told them, before looking at Naruto, "I'm surprised you convinced Chi-Chi to let Gohan go with us." Naruto chuckled before replying, "Well I did promise to make sure Gohan wouldn't get hurt." Bulma nodded as Sharla spoke up, "I actually went toto Korin and got some of those Senzu Bean we had, and to be honest, I never want to carry any huge fish again," she shuddered at how much fish she caught for the cat master to get a bag of beans. Bulma then clapped her hands together, "ok you two," she began, "I want you two to pack for a week and Naruto make sure you tell Gohan the same thing." They both noddec saying their goodbyes before heading to their appropiate homes getting ready for the trip to Namek.

So with a solution to the problems in hand and preparations being made, can Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, Sharla, and Naruto be ready to face what awaits them on Planet Namek? Find out next time on Naruto Ball Z!

 ** _Cut and print! Hope you like the end of the Saiyan Saga, it was a bit of a long journey but we made it, next chapter will kick off the Namek/Freiza Saga(s?) but before that, taking a break on tbe story because it's time to make another 'movie!' I already revealed who the villain will be and I already got the idea on how he'll be defeated. I will place an update when it is complete, but till then guys, Ajohrendt out!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**WELCOME BACK!!! I am not dead! Sorry to say this but the Namek/Freiza Saga won't begin till next chapter, I'm trying to figure out what to do for the inital chapter of the saga, but I will skip over the "Fake Namek" part. Hopefully this will be a good filler chapter, and no "last time on..." here and that will be the rule for filler chapters in this story. DISCLAIMER TIME!! I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z (regular, Kai, and Abridged) please support the offical release!**_

Naruto Ball Z

Chapter 8

Enter Videl Satan

Meanwhile in Konoha

 **Dojo S**

It was one day before the trip to Namek will go underway and at Dojo S, Sharla's dojo, Naruto and her were currently going out in a normal spar, throwing punches and kicks each other matching each other blow for blow with Gohan watching to the side. "So this is how your spars usually work?" The young Half-Saiyan asked. Naruto nodded, dodging a punch from Sharla, before replying, "Of course, though somedays, Sharla wants to bust out our weighted training gear." "The gear not only helps improve strength but also speed and stamina," Sharla added. Gohan's eyes widen with a bit of a grin. "Are we gonna bring some along?" he asked. Sharla nodded. "You're brother and I will be doing some extra training on the way there," Sharla the noticed the look in Gohan's eyes, "but I guess I can bring another set that may just be your size." Gohan smiled brightly at what the female Saiyan was said. He has wanted to catch up to Naruto's level, like every little brother would do if they looked up to their older brother.

A knock soon sounded at the door. Sharla grabbed Naruto's incoming punch before looking at the blonde. "Take five," she said. Naruto nodded as Sharla answered the door. The person standing there was a young girl, probably about Gohan's age, woth ebony hair tied into twin ponytails, wearing a white shirt that seemed a bit too big for her, black pants, and black fingerless gloves. (A/N: Yes I went with how she looked during High School, mainly because I forgot what she wore when she watched the Cell Games) She glared at Sharla before speaking, "Are you the master of this Dojo?" "Yes, though some told me I'm a mistress due to my gender," said Sharla. The girl then took a sloppy looking fighting stance, "I am Videl Satan," the now named Videl spoke, "and I am here to challenge you after what you did to my father a year ago." Naruto and Gohan over heard Videl's challenge and Naruto scratches his head in thought. 'Satan... where have I heard that name... Oh yeah!' "You're talking bout Afro Jiji right?" Naruto asked. Gohan tilt his head to the side in confusion, 'Can old people get afros?' thought the half-Saiyan. Sharla and Videl tilted their heads in confusion as well. "Who're you talking bout Blondie?" asked Videl. "I think... his name was... Hercules? Bercule?" Videl shook her head at the blonde's guesses. "It's Hercule!" Naruto then nodded at what she said. "Yeah, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't found a good sensei!"

Sharla was in shock, the reason Naruto found her was because of the weak man she managed to beat with ease over a year ago. Videl glared at Sharla. "I'm here to show you that I'm a better fighter than my dad." Sharla shook her head at the daughter of Hercule before she could do anything, Gohan stood in between them. Videl turn to Gohan with a huge glare before he spoke. "I've seen her skill and power, so I wouldn't take her lightly." "Noted," voiced Videl before gently pushing Gohan aside and got back in her stance while Sharla did the same.

Naruto then went to Gohan seeing his eyes were still on Videl. The blonde couldn't resist to tease his little brother. "So, my little bro has a crush already? I'm so proud!" He then brought Gohan into a tight hug before Gohan flailed around with a blush on his face. "S-shut up Naruto." The sound of punches broke the moment and saw that Videl and Sharla were going at it. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "She's holding back..." Gohan tilted his head in confusion. "Of course Sharla's holding back Naruto." "Who said I was talking bout Sharla?" Gohan's eyes widened at the statement. The female Saiyan seemed to notice it as well. "When are you going to stop holding back?" Videl merely smirked as she delivered a good kick across Sharla's face. Naruto's and Gohan's eyes widened. Sharla merely chuckled. "You got guts kid," she spoke, "how would you like to become my newest student?" Everyone was stupified but what she said... well everyone except Naruto who had a hidden smile. She kept her promise.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the end of a sparring session a month ago that Naruto decided to ask something that has been in his mind for awhile. "Sharla, how come I'm your only student?" Sharla just sighed before she answered. "Because you're the only person I feel like that can bring the dojo pride and honor." "But why not get more students? Maybe there are people out there who might be able to help out this dojo?" Sharla contemplated what her friend/student/crush was asking till she gave in. "Fine," she sighed, "If anyone has potential, and I can tell if they do, I'll ask for them to be a student of the dojo." Naruto nodded with a smile. "Sounds good to me." Sharla just smiled at Naruto's upbeat attitude._

 _Flashback End_

Videl shook off her shock before glaring at Sharla. "That's it?" she asked, "One good kick and you want me to be your student?" Sharla nodded. "You have potential," the young dojo master spoke, "beside, I kinda promised Blondie that I will take in more students, they just need to have the potential, and you got it, besides, I can find a good fighting style for you." Videl's face soften and nodded as she held out a hand. "Sure," she spoke, "besides I need to show up my dad somehow, he claims to be the best and I want to surpass him." "Seems like you have," spoke Gohan. Videl looked at Gohan in confusion. Naruto decided to step in for Gohan. "What my brother means is that you show more strength than anyone he fought before." Gohan nodded agreeing to what his brother was saying.

Videl thought bout the spars she had with her dad and smiled at the thought. "Alright... sensei," she spoke to Sharla. The female Saiyan nodded before speaking to Videl. "Alright, but your first session will start in one month, I'm going on a training trip for the time being, so freshen up your skills and find a stance that suits best for you, I will not expect failure from you, understand?" The daughter of Hercule nodded and turned to leave but then stopped and looked at Gohan, who now sported a bit of a blush. She just smiled and told him, "I'll see you around."

After Videl left, Naruto smirked at Gohan. "Guess she has a crush on you as well little bro." The young half-Saiyan sported a huge blush from what his brother said. "S-shut up Naruto," Gohan said in denial. Sharla giggled at the two brothers. "Well as much as I find this amusing," she told them, "today's session is over, I want you both to go home and we'll all meet up on Roshi's Island tomorrow." The brothers nodded and left the dojo and flew home. Gohan then decided to ask Naruto a question that has been on his mind for awhile, "Have you ever wondered what ever happened back at your old home?" Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah," he responded, "I hope everyone is doing ok back home..."

 **Konoha**

 **One Year, One Week, Nine Days Ago**

 **Hokage's Office**

The Ichiraikus, Teuchi and Ayame, a father/daughter duo, recieved the summons by the Hokage and arrived to his office as fast as they could. When they arrived he told told them what happened with Naruto and what happened to him, both had different reaction. Teuchi, head chef of the ramen stand, was growling bout what the villagers done, while Ayame, Teuchi's daughter and sue chef, was angry as well but was also happy that her surrogate little brother now has a family.

"I've seen the adoption forms you made for Naruto Teuchi," spoke the Hokage. The ramen chef nodded his head, "It keeps getting rejected everytime," he said. Hiruzen nodded his head before he spoke again, "Don't blame me, blame the civilian council, most of them want to make sure Naruto is alone." "And the civilian council is the other reason why we're here?" asked Ayame. "Yes," said the Hokage, "I plan to show them what I'm made of, taking my full power back, they have gone too far in hurting the Fourth's son." Teuchi nodded but Ayame was shocked, she never knew that Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son. But now as she looks at the picture of the Fourth and the image of Naruto in her head, she can see the similarities. She then looked at the Hokage sitting behind the desk. "What's the plan?" She asked. Hiruzen smiled at the young ramen chef before replying, "Why, we're gonna pull a prank that I'm sure Naruto would be proud of."

 **Council Chamber**

 **2 hours later**

The chamber began filling up with both Civilian and Shinobi council members and as everyone sat down, ready for the surprise meeting, but then the whole civilan side was filled with a large fart noise. They look on the seat, to find that there were whoopie cushions on the seat. Most of the Shinobi Council laughed at the Civilians, along with a lone civilian councilwoman that was spared from the prank, Mebuki Haruno. She was the only member of the civilian council who ever treated Naruto as a person without the other council members' knowledge.

Hiruzen chuckled before he cleared his throat. "Now that we got that out of the way," he spoke, "now to the matters of this meeting, Naruto Uzumaki..." he paused for a moment before decided to reveal Naruto's biggest secret, "Namikaze." With that additional last name, the civilain council, minus Mebuki, went into an outrage. "He can't be related to the Fourth!" "You know he's the demon reincarnate!" "Like the Fourth and his wife would ever call the fox their child!"

It was at that moment Mebuki snapped. "YOU ALL BE QUIET!!!" she screamed. All eyes then went on her before she calmed down a bit and explained why she snapped. "I knew Naruto was the son of the Fourth, I was friends with his wife before that day they died, and I wanted to help the boy reach his potential but seems like my fellow council members think he's better off abused and alone, well I had enough! Naruto should have friends and family, not being treated like a street urchin!" Hiruzen smiled at the civillian council member who stood up for his surrogate grandson before he spoke again. "Thank you Mebuki for that outburst," said coucilwoman blushed at the praise as the Hokage continues, "We all know that him being a Jinchuriki is a 'S' rank secret, and since most of the civilian council have spoken, please be grateful I'm sparing you, but I'm doing something that'll make you wish you treated the son of our Fourth with respect," Hiruzen then took a drag of his pipe, "The civilian council will no longer meddle in the affairs of the Shinobi, ANBU escort all the civilians, except for Mebuki and Teuchi, out of this chamber before they cause another ruckus."

It was then several masked people appeared then disappeared with the Civilian council members, leaving the formentioned two alone. Hiruzen smiled at the two. "You two are the most respectable members of the council, so I'd like to extend an invitation to be part of the shinobi council as civilian representatives," he offered. Mebuki nodded accepting the offer, but Teuchi... "As much as I want to accept it," he said, "I got my shop to look over." Hiruzen and the Shinobi Council nodded their head in understanding.

"So where is young Naruto Lord Hokage?" asked one of the female members of thr council. Hiruzen smiled at her in a grandfatherly way. "Naruto is fine, but unfortunately it is a Triple-S secret, only to be told to those I trust," he said, "Now, let's make our village wonderful again." It was at that moment, they knew, the Hokage was back.

 **Present Day**

 **Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen sat behind his desk smiling, it had been a couple of months after the annual 'fox hunt' was cancelled. Naruto would be able to roam the streets on his birthday without harm. He had full power over the village again, though one thought flew through his mind over and over again after he taken his full power back: how Naruto was doing. He couldn't use his crystal ball as it seemed it doesn't work for different universes. His assistant then came in carrying paperwork. Hiruzen sighed, there was a second thing on his mind. How to finish all the paperwork.

 _ **Bout time I finished this screw the writers block, I wanted this out by the end of 2017. anyways hope you all enjoied and hopefully I can upload the first chapter of the Namek/Frieza saga soon. Till next time, Ajohrendt out!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**"I'm not dead yet!" *chuckles* sorry but it was the best way and I've been quoting Monty Python for awhile. But welcome to the first chapter of the Frieza/Namek saga! As a heads up, the next saga after this will feature Naruto, Sharla, and... drum roll please *insert drum roll here* Naruto's Unuiverse's godess of destruction. Yeah surprising I know. This will be my version of the Battle of Gods Saga. So yeah I'm not doing the Garlic Jr. filler Saga because one I don't remember any of it, minus Marron since she was just a sterotypicall blonde, and two I don't think anyone would like reading it, with that said... DISCLAIMER TIME!!! I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z (original, kai, and abridged) please support the official release.**

 _Last Time on Naruto Ball Z_

 _The battle with ended with our heroes victorious after Vegeta, the prince of the Saiyans, retreated to safety. Sadly the battle ended with casualties with no way of bringing them back. Luckily Mr. Popo, assistant to Kami, the guardian of Earth, revealed there were Dragon Balls on Kami's home planet known as Namek. Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, Naruto, and Sharla begin their journey to Namek to find the Dragon Balls now!_

 **Naruto Ball Z**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Off to Namek!**

 **The History of "Sharla"**

 ** _Master Roshi's Island_**

It's the morning of the trip to Namek and Bulma was going over a checklist to see if she packed everything needed. "Water, check. Food, check. Clothes, check. Capsule house, check. Some instant Ramen for Naruto," she giggled at that item, "Check. Well that's just about everything." Krillin, who was ready to go, complete with jacket and a baseball cap, nodded at her. "It does," he said, "All we need now is our three other passengers." "Don't need to wait for me!" A voice called out. Bulma and Krillin looked up and saw Sharla coming in for a landing. "Sorry if I'm late, had to lock up my Dojo."

"Tis ok, just glad we got another girl taking this trip with us," said Bulma as Sharla landed with the female Saiyan nodded. "Without me, the trip would probably be a sasuage party," she said as she high fives Bulma. Krillin chuckled as he saw a ship approach them. "Hey ladies seems like Gohan and Naruto are here!" Sharla was an awe in the size of the ship which was practically the size of 3 dojos. "Guess the Ox King wants to see his grandsons off," Krillin voiced his thoughts, Bulma nodded while Sharla was in shock. "THE OX KING'S COMING?!" she practically screeched. Bulma and Krillin shook off the screech and nodded. "Yeah," said Krillin, "You heard of him?" "Heard of him? Yes! I heard his home almost got burned down till Goku managed to save the day!" said Sharla. Krillin rubbed his chin in thought. 'How does she know bout that? She seems a bit young to know that. Besides, barely anyone knows bout that. Better ask once we're in space.'

Once the ship land the doors open to reveal Naruto, garbed in his training clothes, Chichi, who was dressed normally, the Ox King, who seems to be wearing a very fancy suit, and Gohan, who was wearing a school uniform. Sharla stared in awe at the Ox King while Krillin and Bulma were in shock at what Gohan is wearing

"Now remember Naruto you promised to make sure Gohan will keep studying during your trip to find the Dragon Balls," Chichi told her adopted son. "Yes mom." "Also, please stay safe," she said, "I know you're strong already like Gohan, but please don't try to act like Goku." Naruto chuckled as he nodded, he then hugged his adopted mother. "You know I will, besides if anything dangerous happens, I'll be sure to protect Gohan, Believe it," he said with smile. Chichi began tearing up before returning the hug a bit tighter.

Naruto began flailing his arms like crazy from how tight the hug was. Everyone chuckled at the blonde's predictament, including Gohan and the Ox King. "If the hug fest is over," spoke Sharla, "we should get moving, we got Dragon Balls to find and revive some warriors." Everyone nodded as Chi Chi lets go of Naruto and kissed Gohan on his forehead. Both boys joined Bulma, Krillin, and Sharla on Kami's ship. "Stay safe boys!" Chi Chi called out to the brothers. Naruto and Gohan smiled and waved to their mother as the ship doors closed and the ship blasts off into space heading towards Namek.

 ** _Outer Space_**

 ** _Kami's Ship_**

It has been two hours since the gang began their journey. Bulma was currently piloting the ship with the coordinates given to her from Mr. Popo, Gohan ditched the school clothes for his training clothes, that were given to him by Piccolo, and was currently watching Sharla and Naruto spar with each other with Krillin as the bald warrior scratches his chin in thought.

Gohan noticed the bald man's action and decided to speak up. "Hey Krillin?" he asked, "what ya thinking about?" Krillin, startled by the attention looked at Gohan before replying. "Sorry, just, Sharla knew something that most people don't know about, I'm beginning to question her a bit..." Gohan was puzzled and was about to ask what he meant before Krillin stood up and walked towards them.

Naruto noticed and waves. "Hey Krillin," the blonde said with a smile, "what's going on?" Krillin smilied at the adopted son of Goku before walking towards Sharla. "Well I need to talk to Sharla for a bit." "Aren't ya a bit old for her?" Naruto ask with a tilt of his head. Krillin stumbled as Gohan chuckled and Sharla giggled. "Actually, I need to ask her something in private," responded Krillin. "Why not ask here?" asked Sharla. Krillin looked around and nodded. "Alright... Sharla, how did you know of the Ox King's housr being on fire? You don't look old enough to know that, hell I think you weren't even born during that time, also it did not appear on the papers." Bulma's eyes widened as she heard Krillin question before turning on the autopilot then walks towards where the others are then added her voice. "Now that Krillin mentioned it I have to agree." Sharla froze and whispers to the adults, "Can we wait till they're asleep?" She points at Naruto and Gohan, "It's kind of a private matter." Krillin amd Bulma nodded understanding while Naruto and Gohan were studying, not knowing of the conversation at hand.

 **Later in the Night Time**

Naruto and Gohan were fast asleep while Bulma set the ship to autopilot, earlier in the day they almost landed on a planet that looked like Namek, but luckily Naruto noticed there was a small amount of energy on the planet, Sharla also noticed as well and when Naruto said that, Gohan and Krillin felt the little energy as well before they went on their way. Currently Bulma, Krillin, and Sharla were sittin im a triangle formation with the two Earthlings looking at the Saiyan. "Ok," began Krillin, "they're asleep, so how do you know so much bout Goku's history?" Sharla sighed. "Krillin, do you remember who Nappa and Vegeta said I look like?" Krillin nodded before replying, "Yeah, Akasha I believe it was." Sharla nodded and Bulma took a guess, "You're Akasha aren't you?" Krillin looked at Bulma,"you gotta be kidding me, if that's true Bulma she has to be about... older than Goku." Sharla, or really Akasha, chuckled then Krillin looked at the female Saiyan before she said sheepishly, "Surprise." "How is that possible?" Krillin asked, almost yelling. Akasha sighed. "I should tell you guys my history first." Bulma and Krillin nodded in understanding.

"You see I used to be a scientist for a space tyrant known as Frieza..." She paused, took a breath before continuing on, "I created a lot of tech, I actually helped create the scouter. Then one day... my good friend Bardock told everyone that Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans Homeworld, was about to be destroied by Frieza. He told me first, at first I was a bit skeptical, but then some of Frieza's men came into my lab for my blueprints, that's when I knew I had to leave." "So you grabbed a Space ship and headed to a planet at random which happened to be Earth," Krillin spoke up.

Akasha nodded. "Yes, I actually helped the old man raise Goku, though it was hard for me not to say his Saiyan name. When Kakarot began walking I had to leave. I told Gohan my story and he understood my choice so off I went." Bulma nodded in understanding. Krillin then decides to ask the all important question, "How did you make yourself younger? I mean it's impossible unless..." "Unless I found the Dragon Balls," Akasha finished with a nod, "yes, I traveled over the Earth for years amd learned of the Dragon Balls so I managed to find all 7 of the 8 years ago and wish to have my youth back. My parents wanted me to become a fierce warrior. But luckily, or rather unluckily, Frieza understood my talents and made me the head of his research team."

Bulma then decided to speak up. "So how did the Dragon Balls make you so young?" Akasha looked away, a bit embarrassed. "You see... I may have mis spoken my wish and Shenron made me younger, but I became a baby. Lucky for me a couple actually came along and found me crying on the ground. They raised me as their own..." Akasha gained a small smile before tears fell. Krillin noticed and figured something out. "You turned ibto a Great Ape and accidentally killed them right?" At Akasha's nod, Krillin regretted asking. "They were the original owner of Dojo S..." Akasha sniffed before continued, "I decided to take up Martial arts to run the Dojo as much as I hated it, but thanks to me taking over, I decided I should fight to protect and not to kill. That ends my story."

"So you don't feel like Naruto should know?" Krillin asked. Akasha blush before replying, "well would tell a kid I'm actually way older than him?" Bulma nodded in agreement. "Ok we won't tell them, but sooner or later the truth will reveal it self, now I better make sure the auto pilot didn't send us some place random," said the blue haired scientist as she went back to the controls. Krillin looked at Akasha before speaking. "You know you may have a mind of an adult," he then smiles, "but maybe you can still be a kid as well." The bald warrior then fell asleep leaving Akasha in thought.

 _The truth has finally came out that Sharla is really Akasha a former Saiyan Scientist turned young thanks to the Dragon Balls. The question on everyone's mind is how long will it be a secret from Naruto and Gohan and what will they see on Planet Namek? Find out on the next Naruto Ball Z!_

 **Finally done with this Chapter! Originally I was gonna include a long Flashback with Gine and Bardock but I'll save that for a one shot. Next time ee finally get on Namek, expect some surprises here and there and till next time I'll see you next time. Ajohrendt out!**


	10. Hiatus

Hey guys Ajohrendt here, I know Naruto Ball Z has been updated for awhile but I hate to say this but this story is on Hiatus for right now, I got to rewatch the Frieza saga to figure out how to make this work plus find the right moments for memorible scenes from Abridged like "Space Ducks". Don't worry guys I hope to come back to it on a later date but if you can't wait for the next chapter, I got another story going on called "Hero of the Elemental Nation." It may not be A Naruto x DBZ, but it has got great feedback so far. So till then, Ajohrendt out!


End file.
